Langley Productions
1st Logo (1989-1992) Barbour/Langley Productions Nicknames: "The Cops Logo I", "The Pink Logo" Logo: Over a black background, the text "BARBOUR", in pink, flies from the right of the screen, with "LANGLEY" doing the same thing from the left. They both criss-cross and land on opposite sides, and a white slash draws itself between them. "PRODUCTIONS, INC." appears below, in pink. Variant: On some episodes of Cops, this logo would have a copyright notice. FX/SFX: The flying text. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 8-note synth tune that begins with 4 descending notes, followed by a 5th done on synth strings when the words land. Then 3 more ascending notes follow. Availability: Rare. This logo can be seen on 1989-1992 episodes of Cops. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The synth theme and bright colors may not sit well with some people. 2nd Logo (1992-1999) Nicknames: "The Cops Logo II", "The Silver Logo" Logo: Almost the same as before, except everything is silver and in 3D, and occurs at a faster rate. Also, there is no "INC." at the end, and the text is in Univers font. FX/SFX: Same as the last logo. Music/Sounds: A southern guitar riff. For the first two years of this logo's usage, the last logo's theme was used, which was sometimes shortened. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on pre-1999 episodes of Cops. A still version of the logo may appear on Spike airings on Cops. Also, this is seen taken from the first 3 seasons of NBC's What, Me Worry?. Scare Factor: Depends on the music used: 1992-1993: Low. The synth theme may still get to some, but the darker colors are easier on the eyes. 1993-1999: None. The music is much tamer than the previous theme, and is better fitting for the show it follows. 3rd Logo (1999-2008) Langley Productions Nicknames: "The Cops Logo III", "Jumbled Letters" Logo: On a black screen, the letters in "LANGLEY" fly into place, scattered about. The word "PRODUCTIONS" then flips up, and the logo shines. Variant: Starting in late 2005, a variant was seen in which the appearance of the letters were cut. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The letters flying in and shining; simple animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the second variant of the second logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On Street Patrol, a different guitar theme is used, which is sometimes abridged. Availability: Common. Appears on Cops episodes from the era, as well as Jail, seasons 4-12 of NBC's What, Me Worry? and Street Patrol. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2008-present) Nickname: "The Cops Logo IV", "The Langley Flash" Logo: On a black background, we see a blue flash. This causes the words "LANGLEY PRODUCTIONS" to appear, in an Avenir font this time. Plus, "P R O D U C T I O N S" is in spaced-out letters. FX/SFX: The flash. Music/Sounds: The abridged music variant from the previous logo, but the generic Fox jingle plays over episodes that aired on Fox until 2013. Availability: Current. Seen on post-season 21 episodes of Cops and was used together with the previous logo for a very brief time. It can also be seen on Jail and seasons 13-20 of NBC's What, Me Worry?. Scare Factor: Minimal, for the flash. Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Logos